worlds_of_darkness_philippinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Silít
The Silít is a storm spirit endemic to the folklore of the Tinggian of Abra. Manifesting as a large, hound-like creature, it embodies stormy weather phenomena, but especially the aspects of thunder, lightning, and the fury of nature. The Tinggian associate the crackle of thunder with the creature's growl, and lightning strikes with stampeding (or fighting) packs of Silít. Mages most commonly encounter such spirits in the highlands of Abra, Benguet, and Kalinga-Apayao where the wilderness remains untouched, and the Gauntlet is at its thinnest. Confronting a silit is no small feat, and very few willworkers walk away from such an encounter unscathed. It can pounce with tremendous speed and force, and rend flesh with its massive canines. The Silít's most documented (and devastating) ability is to call down lightning, which it does by howling. Rather than face the entity head on with offensive magic, the Mysterium recommends coaxing it with the Spirit Arcana, or performing one of the ancient rain songs by the Tinggian - a Ban some Thyrsus Mystagogues have long theorized. More so, legend has it that an extinct line of weather mages among the Igorot had the ability to tame and command the Silít and other nature spirits. Their mummified corpses could still be hidden deep with the forgotten caves of the Mountain Province. Could their remains still hold some power over the spirits of the storm? Silít, Tribal Storm Spirit Rank 3 Spirit Attributes Power: 11, Finesse: 8, Resistance: 6 Traits Corpus: 12, Willpower: 14, Defense: 8, Speed: 25, Initiative: 14, Size: 6 Essence: 20 Influence The Silít can control some weather phenomena especially the creation and discharge of lightning. It can also stir up recklessness, fury, and wild abandon in animals and people. Control (•••) - Lightning storms Manipulate (••) - Fury Ban The Tinggian have long used ritualistic music to defer the fury of silit. Performing a rain song may temporarily soothe the bestial instincts of such storm spirits. Roll Manipulation + Expression. Reduce the Silít's Initiative rating by the number of successes. Bane Lightning never strikes twice - but it can be struck back so to speak. Using spear from any tree struck by lightning causes grave harm to the spirit . This can be done by weilding the spear as a melee weapon (Strength + Weaponry), or hurling it as a javelin (Dexterity + Athletics). Every successful roll causes 1 Aggravated Damage. Numina Blast The Silít roars or releases an ear-splitting howl followed by a lightning strike. A successful attack causes 10B. Add +1L per 2 points of Essence spent. Howl The Silít's howl embodies the thunder. The activation roll is contested by the victim's Resolve + Gnosis. If the entity succeeds, the victim suffers the Shaken Tilt. of the Storm The spirit unleases a torrent of powerful emotions - recklessness, fury, and unbridled abandon. The victim rolls Gnosis + Resolve or Composure against the entity's activation cost. If the entity wins, the victim suffers a -2 dice penalty to all actions.